The Only Way Your Heart Will Mend
by MusicLover97
Summary: What happens when Jade and Beck longtime friends separate when Jade leaves. Only to have Jade show up ten years later. Will old feelings rekindle? How will Beck react? What's Jades reason for coming back?
1. Chapter 1

The Only Way Your Heart Will Mend

Summary: What happens when Jade and Beck longtime friends separate when Jade leaves. Only to have Jade show up ten years later. Will old feelings rekindle? How will Beck react? What's Jades reason for coming back?

Disclaimer: I do not own…Dan dose.

Beck's POV

"Jade, Jade, JADE." I pounded on her front door. Waiting for her answer.

"What do you Beck?" she replied with a grin. It's clear that I just woke her up.

"Come out side, and play with me?" I asked nicely so she would not yell at me. Knowing

her she might just do that because last time I did this she did yell at me for like 5 minutes. even though we were six she still could make her point on anything.

"Beck, Beck, BECK. Hello earth to Beck." Andre waved his hand in front of my face." You know that you've been doing that a lot today" he said as he started to eat his lunch.

"Yeah I know, its just that I keep remembering times when I was six and…never mind." I quickly shut up.

"Whatever man" he joked." but next time I'm not saving your butt in class again" he started to laugh. He stopped shortly, and continued to eat his lunch. With that he left me with my thoughts. Why all a sudden dose Jade pop into my head. Today of all days, and just randomly too. The bell rang.

"Come on let go to slivovitz's class" I said.

"Beck cheer up it's the last class of the day." Andre replied cheerfully.

*** In Class***

"Okay class today is the what" asked sikowitz.

"Oh I know" jumped the happy red head we call Cat.

"Well what is it" asked sikowitz slightly annoyed.

"It's uh October 5TH" replied Cat. October 5TH rung in my mind over and over again in my mind all class.

"Hey, Beck you looked spaced all class. What's bothering you?" Andre asked Concerned.

"I don't know what it is, but for some reason I can't get the date October 5Th out of my…Jade." Then it hit me why it was stuck in my head. Jade. Jade left ten years ago today October 5TH.

*** Beck's House***

I walked into my house then walked back out and look right next door to Jade's old house. So many memories flashed into my mind. As I walked back in I saw my mother standing in the hallway.

" Hey mom do you know what the date is today?" I asked. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

" Uh yeah, it's the 5TH of October." she replied like it meant nothing.

" And what happened today ten years ago mom?" I questioned. She tuned around and looked at the calendar to see if she missed something this morning. Nope then she looked back at me, while I was waiting for an answer. I watched a realization crossed her face as she spoke " Ten years ago today Jade left" she spoke slowly. I think she felt bad because she forgot, but she quickly covered it up.

" I need you to go to the store" she said randomly. " Here is the list, and some money. Hurry back" she said and with that she pushed me out the door. As I walk to my car I speak aloud " what was that for?".

As I arrived to the store there was only a few cars meaning this would be trip. Or so I thought. Traveling down each isle grabbing everything that was on the list. While double checking to make sure I had everything I bumped into somebody. I was about to apologize when I saw that they had dropped all there items. I started to help pick them up when I started to get yelled at for helping.

"You know I can do this myself no help needed" the voice sounded angry. As I look up I meet the person's eyes, those eye's I would know anywhere.

"Jade?" my voice came out barley a whisper. Although I know she heard me because she got up and walked or more of ran away.

Tell me what you think! Like it? Should I continue? Review. Sorry for any mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

The Only Way Your Heart Will Mend

I should probably put this in the summary but, oh well. Just to clear up some confusion maybe. In this story TWC never happened. I know there is a lot of stories like this but, this story is just about how Beck and Jade became bade.

Chapter 2: Jade POV

"Jade come on you have to help unpack" my mother pleaded

" Why? Its not my fault he found us this time." Okay maybe that pushing it. It was kind of my fault that my abusive father found us. Now were back were we started in the Hollywood hills. Well I mean I guess I should say the abuse to my mother and I started after father lost the best job he had. I remember that day every single second of it.

*** October 5TH ***

"Jade, knock. Jade, knock. JADE the knocking got louder. Finally I stomped down the steps. Only to find the one and only Beck Oliver at my door with a big grin on his face.

"What do you Beck?" I replied with a grin. Hoping he would get the point that he just woke me up.

"Come out side, and play with me?" he asked nicely so he probably hoped that he would not get yelled at by me. Well he was wrong I gave him a whole 5 minute speech so he would not wake me up again. But only to my avail would I know that would be the last I would see Beck look at me like I was crazy.

*** 5 hours later***

Later that day my mom called me home from Beck's house for dinner. I said by goodbyes to Beck. And as I was walking into my house I saw my dad in the kitchen.

"Dad, where have you been?" I asked. He was usually home at like three. He turned slowly but carefully to look my way. He would usually call me princess about that time, but instead he came right up in front of face and yelled as loud as he could " THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BIUSNESS!". And me being me I ran away to cry in my room. That was the first time he had ever yelled at me. Only later did I find out that he had actually hit my mother twice that night.

"Jade, sweetie get up." my mother whispered. " We need to leave come sweetie"

"Okay" I replied not even half awake. That night we drove to Arizona.

***Present time***

Ever since then we have been running from place to place. Most people can't say that they have basically been to all 50 states and they are only sixteen. My mothers voice snapped me back in to focus.

"Well if your not going to help the least you could do is go to the grocery store." she said annoyed.

"Fine, where's your car keys?" I asked using the same tone. She tossed me her car keys. I parked in the closest parking spot, because there was well nobody there. Isle after isle getting little things to hold our family over because who knew when we were going to get up and move again. I was having a nice time until I ran in to somebody, and all the food in my basket fell out. Great. As I went to get down and grab them the person who I ran into was starting to help me. Me being me I replied to his help with "You know I can do this myself no help needed" man, my voice sounded angry. As I look up I see the person who I never thought I would see again.

Jade?" his voice came out barley a whisper. Although I heard him, Beck. Instead of responding I don't even think I could of responded to be honest. So instead I got up forgetting the groceries and ran as fast I cold just hoping to get out of there as fast as I could. Although he beat me to it he got a hold of my wrists. He turned me around and said " Jade we need to talk now". his voice sounded so stern. Right then I had to make a decision to run or stay and tell him everything.

Tell me what you think. Review and once again sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm on vacation right now so I don't know when I'll be able to update next. So I can now! Also I thought a lot about this chapter and could not seem to get it right…..so her you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dan dose….

Beck's POV

" Jade we need to talk now" I said as serious as I could manage. The look on her face showed that she was debating on it.

"Fine" she finally managed to say. " but I'm driving." and with that she left me to follow her. As we walked out of the store I realized that her car was next to mine.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her as we got into her car. She sat silent as she decided. " a café." She said dryly. Honestly I can say the drive their was well, awkward. I tried to make conversation. Its just Jade seems to have become a lot more stubborn than I remember. As we pulled into the parking lot I realized that I liked the place she chose. She slammed her door, and looked at me and I think she said something along the lines of are you coming?

As we walked into the café she said " so, I guess I owe you an explanation.".

I looked at her. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised waiting for an answer.

" well, that would be expected." I said, choosing my words wisely." I mean you do considering one day you just drop off the face of the planet." She looked uncomfortable." Uh, maybe we should sit down?"

"I think that'll be best." she replied quickly. I guided her an empty table in a corner. I kept my eyes on her. Studying her, although she kept her head down I could tell that she knew I was looking at her. Waiting for an answer. " Jade, you know whatever happened, or why you left you can tell me. I'm not going to judge you in anyway. You were my best friend then, and you're my friend now. You can trust me. I will not hurt you I promise." I said as kindly as I could. And somewhere in between my rambling she looked up at me and looked me dead in my eyes and said "I'm going to hold you to that promise". I laughed " bring it".

Te next words she spoke shocked me " we let because of my dad" she held up a finger to tell me to wait. "and now were on the run from him. And the look on your face says why. So I'll answer it. You remember that last day how we were playing and my mother called me in for dinner. Well from that point on it escalated." she stopped for a moment trying to find the words. I stayed silent letting her take her time. " He…well he starting abusing my mother. It got really bad then he hit me . Then that night my mom packed up all our stuff and since then we have been on the run. Before we came here we in New York, and he found us…this time he did things to my mother. So that's how we ended up back where we started." she looked down at our hands. Some how in between her story I had placed my hand on top of hers. I pulled it away. We her next words were completely time freezing words " thank you, for listening. It's really nice to have somebody like you I can talk to." what she did next pretty much shocked me and her she hugged me. It took me awhile t hug her back. She finally pulled away. I guess the look on my face pretty much said a lot.

"Come on, lets go" she said sweetly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

So that was well that. Review leave a comment telling what you would like to see happen…it just might happen…maybe?


End file.
